


Work interlude

by I_will_say_oh



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Demons, Established Relationship, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_will_say_oh/pseuds/I_will_say_oh
Summary: …Ligur was going to say something, but instead he sharply inhaled in surprise when Hastur, without any warning, took his hand, brought it up to his face and gave it a lick. Ligur promptly forgot all about work, eyes fixed on Hastur who was looking back at him with a strange expression half-hidden behind Ligur’s palm.
Relationships: Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Work interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tender touch](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/532444) by Argo (AnitaPond). 

…Ligur was going to say something, but instead he sharply inhaled in surprise when Hastur, without any warning, took his hand, brought it up to his face and gave it a lick. Ligur promptly forgot all about work, eyes fixed on Hastur who was looking back at him with a strange expression half-hidden behind Ligur’s palm.

“Hastur,” he said and lost his train of thought again when soft lips enveloped his thumb and gently sucked it into a hot, wet mouth.

Ligur’s breath came faster and he closed his eyes, feeling how goosebumps crawled up from his wrist to his shoulder. Something warm ignited in his chest and started to slither lower down. Hastur silently and patiently suckled on his thumb. Ligur could hear the quiet wheeze of his breath and hoped that nobody would drop by just then and catch them in the act of… whatever this was. And it was something strange and very pleasant. Ligur’s other hand clutched his chair and tried to stop it from spinning, because it felt to him as if even the furniture was caught in the vertigo that took over his body when Hastur sucked his thumb all the way in to the palm and licked the tender skin stretching towards his forefinger. 

And then Hastur let the thumb out of his mouth, but only to take it in again, together with one more finger. Ligur left the chair alone and covered his own mouth with his hand. He could clearly feel a strain between his legs, but he tried not to give himself away. He had not planned to do anything like this during working hours.

But Hastur didn’t seem to have any intention of stopping. What had started as slow, gentle suckles had picked up intensity and now he was giving almost perfectly filthy licks up and down the whole length of his fingers, his cheeks sunk in, and letting the wet sounds carry. Ligur was breathless with emotion now, as he watched his face: the blushing cheekbones, the half-lidded eyes, the saliva drawing a glistening trail from his lips to his chin…

Ligur thought that Hastur wouldn’t go and suck on his hand if he didn’t want anything more, but for some reason he was still holding back. However, when Hastur looked up at him from under his eyelashes and moaned quietly, sucking in his fingers all the way to his palm, Ligur couldn’t stand it anymore and leaped to meet him halfway. 

With a filthy pop, he took his hand away from Hastur’s mouth and pressed his lips to Hastur’s wet, hot ones. Hastur’s tongue immediately invaded his mouth, caressing his palate.

Ligur moaned into his mouth, grabbing him by the nape and pulling his head closer. The fingers of his other hand caressed Hastur’s unyielding wrist, feeling how firmly he was grasping his shoulder. He combed through the hair on his nape, still passionately kissing his hot mouth. Hastur grabbed for him again, getting even closer now, pressing his belly into him. Ligur gasped when he felt how hot and hard he was between his legs. He let him go just enough to adjust his hold more comfortably. One hand supporting Hastur’s back, he shoved with his free hand all the paper from his desk, opening up space, and let Hastur lean back on his elbows on it. Hastur propped himself on the edge of the desk, still pressing to him with his whole body. Ligur managed to move away for a moment and used it to look into the black, bright eyes. Hastur was breathing arousal, squeezing his shoulders with his thin fingers to the point of pain.

“Do you really want this?” Ligur asked, just to make sure.

Instead of answering, Hastur rubbed against him again and grabbed the hand whose fingers he had been licking just a while ago. He pulled it closer, gave a quick lick between its fingers, and directed it downwards.

“Oh,” was all Ligur managed to say coherently before lunging with kisses at the long neck that was being offered, somehow getting all meddling clothes off himself at the same time as undoing the trousers of the currently hanging off him Hastur. 

His still moist and consequently now cold fingers touched his hot entrance, eliciting a long moan from Hastur, and making goosebumps crawl all over his skin again. He gently rubbed the entrance with one finger until it relaxed and then pushed the tip in. Hastur met him halfway, opening up more and letting it sink deeper. Ligur moaned at the strong pressure building in his lower regions as he pushed the finger all the way to the palm and panted on Hastur’s neck. Hastur pulled him closer by the hair, also panting and moving his hips. Ligur understood his silent plea and started to move his hand, feeling how the hot walls squeezed around his finger.

“Ligur,” whispered Hastur, rocking his hips, and pressing his mouth to Ligur’s ear. It made Ligur’s head spin.

He added a second finger and pressed their lips together, catching his pleased moan. Hastur’s trousers slid practically on the floor. He was still moving his hips, thrusting against Ligur’s fingers, and Ligur could only kiss his exposed neck and feel his own erection rub through his trousers into Hastur’s hip, just next to his own leaking cock.

Just when he felt as if it would go on forever, Hastur suddenly grabbed for his belt, opening his trousers, and sneaked one hand under the clothes. Ligur moaned again at the seemingly enormous difference in temperatures. Hastur’s cold, thin fingers wrapped around his shaft. Ligur pressed into Hastur, almost falling on top of him, suddenly unable to stand on his shaking legs. Hastur, so familiar and hot, continued to thrust on his fingers and to pump his cock, and Ligur fell headfirst into the ever growing vertigo he felt. He didn’t even realize immediately that the long cry that resounded in their humble office was his own cry when he came. 

He only returned to his senses when Hastur’s image appeared through the dark curtain that had fallen in front of his eyes. Hastur had his head thrown back and was stroking himself to completion, sitting on the desk with his legs spread open.

Ligur’s head and chest were blissfully empty and his wet fingers were pulsating pleasantly. He sank to the floor, plopping on top of his own trousers, and grinned. It had been a long time since he had felt so good inside, just like that, for no particular reason. Hastur, breathing heavily, looked at him, still perched on the desk. He was smiling. Ligur gestured him closer and Hastur obediently went down, sitting next to him. Ligur simply looked at him for several moments, admiring, and then reached out and kissed him. 

**Author's Note:**

> for the translation and title big thanks to my beautiful translator!


End file.
